


out of breath

by ragingchaos



Series: smut [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, this is just pretty much a cute porn ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingchaos/pseuds/ragingchaos
Summary: "Mornin', baby," Josh said, brushing his thumb over Tyler's cheekbone fondly. "You had quite a nice dream, didn't you?""Huh?" Tyler breathed out, still a little lost before things started coming back to him and his cheeks heated up. "Oh."





	out of breath

 

Josh woke up to Tyler whimpering into his chest.

It of course made him worried at first, since he thought that his boyfriend was having a nightmare, but just as the feeling of concern started swallowing him, Tyler let out a high pitched whine and bucked his hips into Josh's own. He raised his eyebrows at the boy in his arms, the feeling of worry immediately replaced by fondness. Upon noticing that Tyler was still asleep, he cooed silently at the sight of his boyfriend's cutely scrunched up and slightly flushed face.

Josh then felt the arms Tyler had around him tighten as a head with messy, fluffy hair tried to bury itself even further into his chest, another whimper escaping his lips. He shushed him gently and pointlessly, moving the hand he once had on Tyler's lower back up to his head, running his fingers through the soft strands of brown hair.

Once Tyler started panting and pushing his crotch into Josh's thigh relentlessly, Josh finally decided to untangle their limbs (which was proven to be quite a difficult task since Tyler just still wasn't willing to let go of him even when he was deep in his sleep, tightening his arms around Josh and subconsciously moving closer every time Josh managed to put even the smallest amount of distance between them) and gently pushed Tyler onto his back. He then climbed on top of him, pushing Tyler's hair off his forehead.

"Wake up, baby," Josh said softly, moving his hand to cup one of Tyler's cheeks gently. It resulted in him pushing his face into his palm and sighing in content, his long eyelashes fluttering. Josh couldn't help but smile at him, heart so close to bursting from the amount of love he felt for his boy. "Come on, sweetheart."

When he got nothing but another whimper and dainty hips bucking up weakly, Josh moved the hand he had on Tyler's cheek to his pillow, the other one rubbing soothing circles onto his side, and leaned his head closer to pepper kisses all over the sleeping boy's face.

"Tybaby," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "my love," his closed eyelids, "c'mon," his nose button, "open those pretty eyes for me," his cheeks, "wanna see 'em," his lips.

The little peck Josh left on his lips caused his eyelids to twitch just slightly as he let out a huff, so he ducked his head down to capture those plump lips once again. He ran his tongue over the bottom one and sucked on it gently, hand moving back to cup the boy's cheek.

Finally, Tyler started waking up and kissed him back, letting out a confused sound once he realized what he was doing. At that, Josh pulled away and smiled down at Tyler, who just blinked up at his boyfriend sleepily.

"Mornin', baby," Josh said, brushing his thumb over Tyler's cheekbone fondly. "You had quite a nice dream, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Tyler breathed out, still a little lost before things started coming back to him and his cheeks heated up. Pieces and pieces of his dreams ran through his mind as his body reminded him of the feeling of warmth he had in his lower parts. "Oh."

Chuckling at his lover's flushed cheeks that he could feel under his palm, he used his hand to tilt Tyler's face and move his head to place a lingering kiss on the underside of his jaw. "Want me to help you out with that?"

Tyler nodded immediately, whimpering when Josh moved lower and started sucking a bruise onto the side of throat. "Hu-uh," he choked out, cock stirring in his boxers which he was sure Josh could feel under him.

"Want me to touch you, hm?" Josh asked, moving his hand down to play with one of Tyler's exposed nipples. It caused Tyler to thrash his head to the side, panting harshly into the pillow as his eyes once again fluttered shut, this time in pleasure.

" _Please_ ," he whimpered, arching his back when Josh pinched his hardened nipple and ran his thumb over it after. "Always want your hands on me."

Josh cooed at him, sucking another hickey onto his collarbone and marking what was his. "Okay baby, just wanted to make sure I have your consent," he said, moving back up to kiss the younger boy once again.

Josh laid his hand next to Tyler's head as his other arm wrapped around Tyler's waist, the younger boy's own arms moving to Josh's back and pulling him closer, closer,  _closer_. They lost themselves in the breathtaking kiss, letting all the feelings of love soak into their bones and fill them with warmth as their lips move together like it was the last thing they were going to do. Panting, they finally pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"God, I love you so much," Josh sighed fondly, watching as Tyler once again blushed and smiled up shyly at him.

"Love you, too," he said, ducking his head in weak attempt to hide himself, cheeks warm and smile so wide he felt like his face was going to split in two. Gosh, did Josh make him happy. Never in his life did he ever thought that he was ever going to feel this amount of love for someone.

Josh chuckled fondly at him, pecking one of his reddened cheeks once more. "Now let me make take care of you, yeah?" he told him. Tyler bit his lower lip and nodded quickly, hips bucking up helplessly.

The faded pink haired boy leaned back to get rid of his lover's boxers, smiling when Tyler sighed once his dick was free from its confines. He took note of how Tyler's pink cock was already leaking, remembering that he had been hard for a while now.

Josh ran a finger down the length before twirling it around the wet tip, causing Tyler to whimper as his cock twitched, blurting out more precome. He spreaded it around with his finger, continuing to give his boyfriend the smallest amount of friction before he told him to  _stop teasing_ weakly.

With that, Josh finally licked his palm generously and took the heated flesh in his hand, living for the way Tyler gasped and smirking when he felt the cock in his grasp twitch again. He started stroking him slowly.

"Josh," Tyler whined when he kept his grip light and movement slow, bucking his hips up so that maybe Josh would get the hint.

And he did, of course he got the hint, but he just absolutely loved it when Tyler became whiny and desperate (not that he wasn't always like that), loved the way Tyler flushed red because he was too shy to ask him for what he wanted, loved how Tyler would gaze up at him pleadingly with his gorgeous, fawn-like eyes, slightly glazed over with tears just from much he wanted,  _needed_  it.

"What is it, babe?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his smirk because Tyler  _knew_ , knew how much Josh loved to see him like this and it always made his own chest warm from both embarrassment and love.

" _Please_ ," Tyler choked out, moving his hands up to grasp the pillow under his head tightly. His cock twitched again in Josh's feather-like grip and he moved his head to the side to hide his flushing face, whimpering.

And with that, Josh tightened his hand and pulled one long stroke up, squeezing around the dark, leaking head. It caused Tyler to gasp and tilt his head back, face all free for Josh to admire once again.

"Let me see you, baby," he told him, moving his hand up and down steadily before rubbing his thumb over the wet tip as he kept his eyes on the boy's reaction. He knew that Tyler was sensitive, so it should be no surprise when he cried out at the feeling, glazed eyes screwed shut and swollen red lips parted wide, but it still made Josh's insides stir as his eyes darkened.

"Angel," he sighed, mostly to himself, as his hand continued to stroke up and down the throbbing cock, "you're so fucking beautiful."

Tyler almost hid his face in embarrassment again, but this time he only whimpered and squeezed the pillow in his hands, opening his eyes to look at his lover and thrusting his hips up shyly.

"Josh...," Tyler sighed, warmth spreading all over his body under the heat of Josh's stare. The grip he had on his cock just felt  _so_   _good_ , and he found himself keening loudly when Josh thumbed on the underside of his cockhead, eyes slipping shut once again as his back arched up.

Embarrassed by the sound he made, Tyler bit down on his lower lip in a weak attempt to suppress his moans, toes curling up.

"Baby boy," Josh breathed out, his own cock jumping in his boxers at the sound. He moved his hand down Tyler's length to fumble with his heavy balls, rubbing on the skin behind it. "Don't hold back. Wanna hear you," he emphasized his point by squeezing Tyler's balls nicely, causing him to whine as his cock twitched needily.

"Ungh," he whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that was running through his body. "Josh,  _please_ ," he begged, not even sure what he was asking for.

Josh only cooed at him, moving his hand to hold the pink cock once again. He started stroking him earnestly, twisting his wrist and squeezing around the head. It all caused Tyler to sob loudly as he thrusted his hips up helplessly, leaking more and more precome onto Josh's hand.

"Josh,  _it_   _feels so good_ ," he whined, fingers digging into the soft pillow underneath his head tightly as his back arched up. "Please,  _oh_!"

The older boy only moved his hand faster, determined to make his lover come all over himself. He played with the sensitive head every once in a while, rubbing, squeezing,  _pinching_ , knowing that it would make Tyler lose himself faster.

Tyler only cried out in response, keening and whining so loudly Josh was sure their neighbors could hear him, and it made him  _proud_  because  _he_  did that. Josh was making his boy feel so good that he couldn't contain himself and people  _knew_ that.

"Josh, 'm close," Tyler whimpered. He glanced down at the hand that was stroking his flushed cock and bucked his hips up needily at the sight, before throwing his head back and crying out. "'M so close,  _oh_ –  _please_!"

Josh moaned at the sight, moving his other hand down to rub the boy's hole dryly and teasingly as he moved the hand on his cock faster. It caused Tyler to sob, tears finally leaking out from the corners of his eyes as he begged  _pleasepleaseplease_  incoherently.

"You can come baby boy, it's okay," Josh told him, swiping his thumb over the swollen slit and dipping one finger into the boy just slightly. "Come for me."

Tyler came with a cry of Josh's name, his back arching up completely as his cock spurted out ropes and ropes of come onto his stomach harshly, some even getting on his chest just from how hard he came. Josh continued to stroke him slowly, milking him as he thrusted up weakly into his grip. It then soon became too much and he dropped his hips back down, whimpering and shying away from Josh's touch.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart, you did so good," Josh soothed him, pulling his hand off the softening cock and reaching over to brush Tyler's damp hair off his sweaty forehead with his clean hand. "You're amazing baby, love you so much."

Tyler blushed, letting go of the pillow under his head to make grabby hands at his boyfriend needily and whining. He always got (extra) affectionate after he came, wanting,  _needing_  Josh to hold him, to be as close as possible to his lover.

Josh laughed fondly, shaking his head and leaning down to kiss him quickly, which obviously wasn't enough and only caused Tyler to pout when Josh pulled away. "Let's clean you up first, yeah? Then we'll cuddle as long as you want."

At that, Tyler's head cleared up a little bit and he blushed again, but then he furrowed his eyebrows and looked down, seeing that Josh was still hard in his boxers. "Wait, what about you? I- I can suck you off, if you want," he offered shyly.

Josh only smiled and shook his head once again, using the closest stray t-shirt that was left laying on the floor to clean his lover up. "As tempting as that sounds, this is about you, baby. I'm fine, you don't have to do anything for me. I just wanted to make you feel good."

"Oh," Tyler said, looking mildly disappointed. "I wanna suck you off, though," he pouted.

The other boy laughed again, laying down next to him and pulling him close. "You sure you wanna do that instead of cuddling?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows with a teasing grin.

After a moment of consideration, Tyler blushed and shook his head. He scooted as close as possible to Josh before he tangled their legs together and tucked his head into his lover's chest. He smiled to himself when Josh tightened his arms around him with a hum and buried his nose in his hair, chest bursting with affection as warmth ran throughout his body.

"It can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> love me some good handjob
> 
> maybe i'll write a part 2 where tyler returns the favor and does the suckidy sucky suck but idk yet
> 
> anyways, feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
